At present, in order to realize a touch function, a flexible display panel adopting an organic light emitting diode usually needs to be bonded with a layer of touch module. Therefore, the flexible display panel cannot be slim. An integration technology is used to substitute a traditional module lamination technology so as to achieve a slim flexible touch display panel. In a current integration technology, touch electrodes are mainly integrated in a protective film layer, a polarizer or a cover glass, or integrated in a thin-film encapsulation layer. The above manner can make the flexible display product thinner to a certain degree. However, since the touch electrodes are integrated in the display panel, wires of the touch electrodes may cross a border area of the display panel. As a result, the wires of the touch electrodes might break due to multiple climbing, causing bad touch and influencing the realization of the touch function of the touch display panel.